


All Things Great - Fic

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Anal Sex, Asthma, Deliberately Bad Fanfic, Felching, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, this is so important
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve a Bucky mewn AU 1940au</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Great - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Things Great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311838) by [silkstocking (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/silkstocking). 



> Rhowch sylwadau (NO KUDOS) !!! Os byddaf yn cael digon o sylw, efallai y byddwn yn unioni rhan arall! 
> 
> :)

Stephan Rogers yn drist o fod yn dlawd ac yn fregus, ac nid oedd unrhyw jangling yn ei bocedi gwag wrth iddo gerdded adref o'r diwrnod arall o beidio â dod o hyd i unrhyw waith. Roedd yn rhaid iddo roi'r gorau i ychydig o weithiau i gael rhywfaint o asthma. 

Pan fydd yn cyrraedd adref, fe ddatgloi y drws i ddod o hyd ei roommate a ffrind gorau Bucky "James" Barnes noeth wrth fwrdd y gegin. "Bucky beth ydych chi'n ei wneud." Gofynnodd Steve. Roedd blushed llachar coch a troi o gwmpas. "Rhowch rhai dillad ar." 

Steve Fi angen i chi, meddai Bucky. Cododd i fyny a cherdded draw i Steve a chau y drws. "Mae hwn ar eich cyfer chi." Tynnodd sylw yn ei manhood, a oedd yn dywyll porffor (nid y gallai Steve ddweud, ers iddo fod yn ddall lliw) ac yn sefyll yn unionsyth. 

Steve blushed eto. "Dydw i ddim yn dame!" "Rwy'n gwybod nad yw eich" ochneidiodd Bucky. Steve got ddig. "Ond hyd yn oed os oeddwn i, byddai hynny'n iawn, oherwydd bod yn fenyw oes dim i fod â chywilydd ohono. Gall merched wneud beth bynnag y maent am ei, yn union fel y gall dynion. Dylem i gyd fod yn gyfartal! "Cyn i Bucky interject, Steve parhau. "Ac nid cis yn unig, menywod yn syth, naill ai. Dylai menywod trawsrywiol a menywod genderqueer a holl ferched queer hawl i'r un hawliau sydd gennym. Felly dylai menywod o liw. "Bucky yn ddryslyd ac roedd yn dangos ar ei wyneb. Roedd Steve disgusted gydag ef. "Google gorgyffwrdd rhwng, Jimmy. Dydw i ddim yma i addysgu chi. "

"Rydw i'n fabi Mae'n ddrwg" Bucky ddiarddel. Dechreuodd Dagrau i dda i fyny yn ei lygaid wrth iddo yn meddwl am yr hyn y mae'n ei wneud i Steve. Mae bob amser wedi brifo steve a Steve yn brifo cymaint gan gymdeithas ac ei iechyd yn methu eisoes. 

"Gadewch i mi wneud i fyny i chi. Tynnodd Bucky at ei curo, bygythiol peth. "Nid wyf yn addo i chi eto brifo anymore."


End file.
